


In the Club

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Clubbing, Cock Warming, DJBek, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Top Otabek Altin, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are up to some shenanigans while in a club.Kinkober 2018 Day 19: Public/Cock WarmingP.S. Sorry this has posted so late.  I got super behind and have been super busy these past few days.





	In the Club

The club is alight with strobes lights and a pulsing beat echoes through the crowds as people dance to the music.

“Wow,” Yuri breathes, looking over the crowd of grinding bodies from the DJ booth.  “They really love your music, huh?”

Otabek nods. “They do. They pay quite nicely for it too.” 

“I bet.”

“Wanna mix something?” Otabek asks as he fiddles with some of the controls.  “It'll just be on our headsets since other music will be playing in a little bit to give me a break, but it'll be fun!” 

“Yes! Thanks, Beka!  I've always wanted to do that!”  Yuri throws his arms around his DJ boyfriend. 

“Of course.”  While Yuri is busy jumping for joy, he misses the predatory smirk on his face.  “Come here.”

Yuri moves to stand in front of him.  “Okay, what first?”

Otabek moves to stand behind him, pressing up to his back closely.  “First, we need to put on our headphones.” They do so. “Now, we’re going to start up a baseline.”  Otabek hits a few buttons to make sure the music stays in their headphones. “Push this button.”

Yuri hits the button and the deep thrum of a bass begins pulsing through the headphones.  “Now what?” They each have one headphone off so they can hear each other.

“Now we start adding different instruments.  Watch me.” He begins pressing different buttons, creating a rhythm from the different instruments programmed into his soundboard.  As he does this, he begins to slowly and lightly grind his crotch into Yuri’s backside.

They continue making music, Yuri following Otabek’s instructions while Otabek grinds his hips into Yuri’s.  This goes on until it’s almost time for Otabek’s next set.

“How was that?” Yuri asks breathlessly, a blush tinting his cheeks.

“Good for your first time,” he answers, pulling things up on his computer to get ready.  “What did you think?”

“I think it was pretty good and a lot of fun!”

“Then maybe we can continue doing this, but at home.”

“Sure.”

Otabek begins his set, standing and moving his head to the music.  Yuri sits behind him, and listens, tapping his foot to the beat as he plays on his phone.  Someone comes up with two drinks, one for the blond and one for the DJ. The set lasts for an hour before Otabek gets another break.

“Up!”

Yuri stands and lets his boyfriend sit.  “Beka?”

“What?”

“You’re hard.”

“I know.”

“Want me to do something about it?”

Otabek gives him a look.  “As much as I love doing stuff in public with you, we’re not doing it up in the DJ booth where anyone could come up here.”

“But that makes it all the more fun!” Yuri whines, feeling himself start to harden as he continues talking about doing it in public.  “C’mon, please?!”

The dark-haired DJ thins for a moment.  “How about this, if you’re a good boy and keep my cock warm for the rest of tonight, the next time I’m DJ’ing and I’m on break, I’ll let you blow me.  How does that sound?”

Yuri’s mouth dries up.  “I’ll do it!” He exclaims, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Take this,” Otabek tosses him something, “and go open yourself up in the bathroom.”

“O-okay.”  Yuri pockets the tube of lube and heads to the bathrooms behind the DJ booth that was just for VIP and the DJ (and whoever the DJ brings with him, obviously).  Locking himself in a stall, he pulls his pants down past his ass and bends over, lubing up his fingers. Reaching back, he uses one finger to tease the rim slightly before sliding in.  His breathing picks up as he wriggles his finger around before adding a second finger. As he’s scissoring himself open, two men walk into the bathroom, heading to the far end of the room to use the urinals.  He continues scissoring himself, feeling his cock harden even further. Making sure to make careful preparation (since Otabek is  _ gigantic _ ), he adds a third finger and continues working himself open.  Once he feels he’s sufficiently open, he pulls his fingers out, wipes them off, pulls his pants off, and leaves the restroom.

“Back so soon?”  The tent in the DJ’s pants hasn’t gone down at all, in fact, it seems to have gotten bigger.

“I’m ready,” Yuri pants, his pants feeling uncomfortable because of how open his ass is and how hard he is.

“Okay.  come over here, but make sure to keep your movements inconspicuous.  We’re blocked unless someone comes up here to talk to me. We can maneuver just enough so that it’ll look like you’re just sitting in my lap since it’s dark enough.”

“Okay.”  He walks over and stands next to Otabek.  “Now what?”

“See if you can pull your pants down just below your ass.”  Yuri does so, feeling slightly unnerved about being bared to all of existence.  “Okay, now spread your cheeks and sit down.”

“You sure?”

“Very.”

“Okay.”  Yuri leans forwards slightly, reaching behind himself and spreading his cheeks before sitting down.  A low moans escapes him as he sinks down on Otabek’s hard, slick cock.

“That’s it,” Otabek murmurs in his ear, “all the way down.”  Once Yuri is seated all the way, he pulls his black jacket off and drapes it over Yuri’s exposed lap.  “There.”

“Feels so good!” The blond whimpers quietly, squirming at the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock seated deep inside him.

“You’re the prettiest little cock warmer anyone will ever see, even though they have no idea that you’re sitting here with your pants past your ass so I can stuff you full with my cock to warm.”

Yuri leans back, whimpering again.  “D-don’t say things like that,” he gasps, his walls clenching.

“Things like what?  I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific, Kitten.”  He bites the shell of Yuri’s ear, teasing him slightly.

Yuri’s mouth opens to respond when someone walks up the stairs.

“Ah!  Otabek, this is Mr. Smith, the owner of this establishment.”  It’s the bar’s manager.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith.”

“Same to you.”  The man seems uncomfortable seeing Yuri on Otabek’s lap.  “Uhm, I was hoping we could talk in private.”

Yuri shifts.

“Anything you need to say can be said in front of my boyfriend and partner, Mr. Smith.”

“Very well.  Well, to get to the point, I was skeptical of your skills, Otabek.  I hadn’t heard much about you and was very hesitant to let the manager hire you.”

Yuri can feel Otabek stiffening.  “Is that so?”

“Yes, but you proved yourself tonight.  I hope tonight can help you kickstart your career.”

“Mr. Smith, as I keep telling you, Otabek isn’t a novice; he’s a pretty well established DJ!” The manager exclaims, panic showing on his face.

“Then why haven’t I heard of him?”

“Not to seem rude,” Otabek’s voice cuts through their argument, “but maybe you haven’t heard of me because you let your managers hire the DJs and because you’re an old man.”  

Yuri’s cock throbs at the tone of voice Otabek is using.   _ Oh my gods!  I’ve never heard him sound like that before! _  He squeezes the throbbing length inside of him involuntarily.

“Excuse me?!”  Mr. Smith seems enraged.

“You’re excused.”

“Don’t expect me to ask you back here!”

“That’s fine with me.  I have plenty of places lining up to have me.  I just came here because an old friend was asking.”

“Ha!  Like that’s true!”

“Excuse you, you asshole, but he does!  And if you’re not going to appreciate him, then he’ll just leave!” Yuri snaps, finally fed up.  He had wormed his way off of Otabek’s cock and pulled his pants up.

“I wasn’t talking to you, you slut.”

Otabek, who had been fastening his pants closed, stands up abruptly and sends Yuri tumbling to the floor.  “Don’t you  _ dare _ talk to  _ my  _ boyfriend like that ever again!” He seethes, getting up in Mr. Smith’s face.  “I’m leaving this place!”

“Good!”

“C’mon, Yura; let’s pack up.”

“You can just leave the equipment right there.”

Once again, Otabek invades Mr. Smith’s personal space.  “This equipment is  _ mine _ !  Your shit’s in the corner over there!”  He points over in the corner where some equipment is set up.  “Don’t think you’ll be able to find another DJ easily, at least not a good one.”  He helps Yuri up and they quickly pack up their things, lugging them out to Otabek’s car with the help of the manager.

“Sorry about him, man.  I had no idea he was going to be like that.”

Otabek waves him off.  “Nah. Tonight was still fun despite it all,” he answers, smirking at Yuri.

“Okay.  Well, Mr. Smith won’t let me pay you, but I’ll treat you both to dinner sometime.”

“That works for me.”

“All right.  See you!” The manager waves and heads back inside the club, leaving the two.

Otabek and Yuri get in the car and drive home, pulling into the garage and heading inside.  They don’t bother with unloading the car. They shower and collapse on the bed, exhausted from the night.

“Damn, that was exhilarating!”

“It was.  I’ve never had to talk to anyone like that.”

“No, I meant when I was sitting on your cock with people there!” Yuri exclaims, snuggling close to Otabek.  “My heart was beating so fast!”

The dark-haired DJ feels his cock begin to harden again.  “Yeah?”

Yuri yawns.  “Yeah; the feeling that we might be discovered was so cool!  I can’t wait to do that again.”

Otabek gulps.  “It was.”

“Yup.”  There’s another yawn.  “It definitely was.” He snuggles in closer to his boyfriend, closing his eyes.  “Good night.”

Otabek groans.  “You’re going to be the death of me!”

Yuri giggles but doesn’t move, falling asleep rather quickly.  And so, Otabek lay there in the dark with his hard-on, not able to do a damn thing about it! 


End file.
